


definitely

by latenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i like to write about rain a lot idk why, matsukawa is a simple gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So ungrateful.” Hanamaki clutches his chest dramatically, paired with a loud sigh. “Here I am, trying to save my best friend from the rain, and this is how I’m thanked? So rude. The youth these days.”</p>
<p>“I’m just a few months younger than you, jerk.”</p>
<p>“The poor, corrupted youth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	definitely

_‘I’m in love,’_ Matsukawa thinks, for the fifth time that day, when the forecast was tossed out the window, a summer day met with soft rains. It comes without warning, and he can hear shrieks, delighted or appalled, followed by splashing shoes against wet pavement as people around scurry along in hurry. Like him, they didn’t think to bring an umbrella when they were promised clear skies. He doesn’t seek shelter, or make any move to. Just stands there on the sidewalk, unprotected, and allows the rain to soak him through, coldness creeping past his clothes and into his skin. It’s refreshing in a way, as if it could wash away his thoughts, sweeping them along their clear trail until they pooled into a puddle beneath his feet, forgotten and irrelevant.

Suddenly, something lands over his head and shoulders with a soft thud, blocking out his vision entirely. He lifts the fabric over his head, and like a curtain opening the scene on stage, he’s greeted by the sight of his best friend (neighbor, classmate, teammate, soulmate, the boy he’s stupidly and hopelessly in love with). Hanamaki’s smile is bright sunshine in the downcast sky and it takes every ounce of restraint not to close the distance between them, just to taste a bit of the sunlight. Matsukawa smiles back, much more solemnly.

“I know, rain sucks right now,” Hanamaki says with an understanding nod, not understanding at all.

“Your jacket isn’t gonna help. It’s just gonna get wet anyway and we’re back to square one.” The jacket is damp and heavy over his head. It smells faintly of strawberries, of fresh rain, of something distinctly Hanamaki, and his alone.

“So ungrateful.” Hanamaki clutches his chest dramatically, paired with a loud sigh. “Here I am, trying to save my best friend from the rain, and this is how I’m thanked? So rude. The youth these days.”

“I’m just a few months younger than you, jerk.”

“The poor, corrupted youth.”

Matsukawa aims a light punch at him, which he dodges, laughing as he maneuvers away from his following attempts to land one on him. It’s crisp and rounded with happiness, warm and full to his ears. His heart stops and his body does the same. _‘I’m in love,’_ he thinks, breath catching in his throat. _‘I fucking love him.’_

Hanamaki’s laughter dies, grin replaced with growing worry as he reaches out, places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you alright…?” His voice is soft, careful, the way it sounds when he finds Matsukawa curled up, wounded tightly by his insecurities. It’s security, it’s warmth, comfort, and he almost, just almost–

He doesn’t know when the distance between them had become so small, when he can feel Hanamaki’s breath against his cheek, see the small pearls of rain in his eyelashes. Hanamaki’s gaze is wide, lips slightly parted and if he were to lean in just a bit more…

“Got you,” he says, pinching the bridge of Hanamaki’s nose, squeezing it until the boy whines nasally. Hanamaki shoves him away, pouts and squeezes his nose back. Matsukawa just laughs.

“You’re the worst. Even after I gave you my jacket.”

“Yeah, you’re the best.”

“Hey, don’t go turning it around on me damn it.”

The poke and prod at each other, until the cold starts to affect them, icy rain pinching at their skin. They walk side by side, shoulders bumping. Comfortable silence punctuated by gentle rain. Matsukawa clutches onto the jacket over his head.

Definitely in love.


End file.
